Overall We will establish an Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at Stanford University to serve as a shared resource to facilitate and enhance multidisciplinary and interdisciplinary research in Alzheimer's disease and related disorders. Our mission is to specialize in the collection, analysis and dissemination of data sets that are relevant to two common neurodegenerative illnesses, Alzheimer's disease and Parkinson's disease. The new Stanford ADRC will emphasize particular strengths in neuroimmunity and synapse biology, as well as strengths in imaging, clinical assessment and clinical research, biostatistics, and caregiver outreach. Outreach activities will focus specificaly on underserved urban Hispanic/Latino and American Indian communities. To accomplish these goals, we will establish core resources for human studies; make available biospecimens and biomarker data; provide structural and functional neuroimaging; maintain an administrative structure and consultative resources appropriate for these goals; provide community-based outreach and educational programs and research participation opportunities; support Center-sponsored research projects and pilot projects on these disorders; and support national efforts to understand disease mechanisms and find effective forms of therapy and prevention.